


Guardians of Eden

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Casual Sex, Drug Use, Evil Corporations, Evil Ex, F/F, F/M, Hacking, Innuendo, Intrigue, Lots of Sex, Modern Era, On the Run, Secret Organizations, Underdogs Against an Evil Corporation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Sarah is having a bad year. After losing her promising job as a medical researcher while still saddled with student loan debt, she's delivering pizzas to make ends meet. But a run-in with a familiar face from college pulls her into a strange world of danger and intrigue as she joins a secret group that has only one purpose: protecting a woman whose orgasms make a world-changing drug.Warning: Contains some humor, drama, lots of intrigue, and even more sex.
Series: Lewdnessday Tales [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Guardians of Eden

Right on schedule, the 11:30 train made its nightly pass. The room rattled and a beam of yellow light cut through the blinds, sweeping its way across walls decorated with band posters and memorabilia, including three signed t-shirts. Two more shirts lay discarded on the floor, one light green and women's cut, the other black and featuring a rock festival's band schedule on the back.

The train's light and sound went unnoticed. The room's two occupants had other things on their minds.

"Oh, oh god yes," the woman muttered, barely in control of her own lips.

The man didn't reply. Couldn't. He was locked tight between her legs with a knee hooked around his neck, holding his mouth tight against her.

"Yes, yess, uh, ussss… sssaaa, ohmygod Adam," she babbled. She was in the midst of her best orgasm in years, and her first ever from oral sex. It was more than she was used to, so much better than with her ex, so much more intimate than the same old missionary position she'd long grown tired of. And she was so damn _wet_ this time, so satisfied. So happy.

For how much Jeremiah had claimed to love getting her off, she could finally see how completely shitty he'd been at it.

Adam smiled and redoubled his efforts. He loved giving her so much pleasure, he loved showing her that the world still had wonders in store for her after all she'd been through. He loved _her_.

Then it started. He was looking up along her belly, watching her breasts heave in the low light, when his vision began to swim. Her sex-flushed face, what little he could see of it from this angle, blurred and seemed to glow brightly as the room swirled and shifted. He closed his eyes against the nauseating sight, but it did no good. Behind his eyelids the effect was even worse, twisting and undulating in a thousand colors, colors he'd never so much as imagined.

For a moment, Adam understood what was happening to him, what the substance he'd just ingested by the mouthful was doing to his mind. And he understood so much more, an infinity more. He would say he understood everything, except he had also gained the humble awareness that even in this heightened state, even while every synapse was firing at the peak of human capability, he was still comparatively ignorant.

Adam knew exactly how little he knew. The universe and its vastness were not to be underestimated, even if he could finally understand why his mother had seemed not sad but angry when he went away to college, why his civic center revitalization pitch had been so poorly received, and even why cold fusion remained frustratingly out of humanity's reach. He didn't just understand but _felt_ the relationship between energy and the speed of light like Einstein had only wished he could.

And then the world went dark and Adam felt nothing.

* * *

Six Months Later

"Last delivery of the night," Sarah told herself as she grabbed four huge pizza boxes off her passenger seat. The smell of tomatoes and grease permeated the car's upholstery, and she was sure it would linger long after she quit and got a real job. _Another_ real job. She'd had one, high paying and fulfilling. She'd been on a team that discovered two new drugs in as many years, and one of them had real potential as an immune-system booster. It could save thousands of lives, if not millions.

"Ground floor address, my lucky day."

She double checked that her car door was locked then climbed a few steps to the apartment building's front entrance. There was no gate or intercom system, so she went straight inside. She started to doubt her luck when she saw the first few room numbers and realized that her destination of 0098 was likely at the very back of the building.

She shifted her grip on the pizzas and started walking, silently mourning how far her career prospects had fallen. From a promising position within the lifesaving medtech industry down to a pizza delivery girl. And all because of that corporate buyout, because some giant multinational conglomerate wanted her company's drug patents and didn't give two shits about its talent. They simply discarded the team of brilliant minds that had discovered those drugs and obviously would have gone on to discover more.

"I'm not bitter, you're bitter," she told the top pizza in the stack. "Who even gets artichoke on pizza anymore?"

"I do," said a man's voice.

Sarah looked up, first at the number on the wall that read 0098, then at the very tall man who had opened the door. It was the right place, so she presented the pizzas and said, "Here you go. Thank you for choosing Angelo's Pizza and for tipping in advance."

 _Oh, he's pretty handsome for a guy,_ she thought as she actually took in his face. Then she did a double take. _And strangely familiar._

"Sarah? Sarah Watkins, is that really you?" he blurted.

"Uh, yeah. And you're… Jonathan? From the uni climbing club! It's been a while!" Rock climbing club had been her one escape from the constant exhausting crunch of med school, and she had fond memories of her time there.

"I go by Michael now. Long story." He tilted his head in thought for a second, then said, "Hey, are you free? Want to catch up over pizza and a beer?"

She hesitated, but not because she didn't trust him or didn't want to hang out. Jona- err, Michael was good people. She looked down at the four pizzas in her arms. They were larges, but at Angelo's, 'large' meant 'gigantic', and the food in those greasy cardboard boxes was easily enough to feed a dozen starving adults.

She finally answered, "I'm off after this, but I assumed these were for some party. Are you sure I'm welcome?"

"No party. Just burning the midnight oil on our dream project." He took the pizzas, holding them steady on one big hand, and waved her in with the other. "I'll tell you all about it," he added with a frustratingly confident smile.

"Fine, you know I can't resist a passion project." It was true. Sarah loved hearing about other people's passions, about their life's work. And more than that, she loved contributing her own skills to a unified purpose. It was why she had clicked so well with her team at Herald BioMed.

She followed Michael inside and peered around. The apartment was nicer than the building's crumbling stone exterior and worn-down hallway carpet had led her to expect. The living room had a plush couch, polished hardwood floor, and LED-strip underlighting that painted the room the colors of a gorgeous sunset. Oddly, the room didn't have a TV.

Michael put the pizzas on the coffee table and darted off through an arched doorway that led to the kitchen and presumably the rest of the apartment. Sarah had barely sat down on the couch when he returned with two cans of craft beer. He handed one to her and popped open the other.

"Before I dive into what I'm working on, I gotta know: Are you looking for a better job? One that uses your degree and expertise?"

As he peered over his beer can, Sarah could feel his eyes on her uniform, on the Angelo's Pizza logo on her shirt with its stupid little embroidered halo over the word 'Angelo'.

"Well, I certainly can't pay off my student loans on this," she said with a shrug, downplaying just how badly she wanted out of her pizza delivery gig.

"I have to warn you, the job will be on the down-low, complete confidentiality and under the table, but _not_ unethical. And you have to work with me," he added with a cheesy wink. "Still interested?"

_I guess it's a startup, trying to disrupt the medtech industry? Ballsy, but if they're hiring, they must have financial backing…_

"What's it pay?" she asked, expecting better than pizza delivery wages, but only barely since it was under the table.

"200K annual, paid weekly in cash or the cryptocurrency of your choice."

 _Holy shit_ , she thought. _More than my remaining student loans. I could be a free woman within a year._ The temptation of financial freedom quickly overpowered her sense of caution. "I'm in. Now tell me more."

"I suggest getting some beer in you first. It'll help you accept what I'm saying."

"Ominous, but okay." Sarah popped the tab on her beer, a quirky microbrew in a painfully neon orange can. It claimed to be a citrus lager, but she had no idea what that would taste like. She was more of a mixed drink girl, but she supposed beer was fine too.

"You always did speak your mind," Michael remarked as Sarah sipped her strangely fruity beer.

She swallowed, then blinked in surprise. "It's good."

"Glad to hear it." His tone went serious and he leaned forward on his seat. "Now brace yourself."

Sarah leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch, which was really quite comfy. "Done."

"We discovered a new chemical compound. A drug that temporarily expands human consciousness, encourages creativity, and helps the mind connect the dots of reality."

"In a shitty apartment building?" she asked, doubtful. She knew what it actually took to invent and test new drugs, and it was far beyond anything they could do in this little apartment. They'd need funding, advanced equipment and high-quality chemicals, government approval for tests, and—

"We didn't discover it _here_. It comes from a living organism, an unexpected byproduct of a natural process. We're still working to isolate the exact criteria."

"You got lucky with a mushroom or something? Found a new psilocybin?"

Michael sighed. "You're not asking the right kind of questions. Do me a favor. Drink a bit more beer and open your mind wider, Sarah."

With all this 'open mind' talk, Sarah briefly wondered if he'd dosed her beer with his special chemical, but she trusted him more than that. She took a big swig from the can. The odd flavor had grown on her, and she'd started to feel a slight buzz. _What alcohol percentage is this?_ she wondered, but she didn't care enough to scour the can for the answer.

"Good. Now here's the doozy: this chemical is produced by the human body, or more accurately, _one_ human body. A woman on our team." He punctuated this bizarre statement with a bite of artichoke and cheese pizza. He'd already devoured two slices of that one, but hadn't so much as opened the other three boxes. No one else on his so-called team had made an appearance either.

 _A human genetic mutation that happens to create a hallucinogenic chemical? That's one in a billion, at best,_ she thought, but she didn't voice her doubt this time.

"Oh, I gotta know," Michael said, pivoting to a new topic. "Are you still shy about sexual stuff?"

She blinked and stared at him, unsure how serious he was being. Back in college, he had always been a bit of a flirt and he loved to test people's boundaries.

"I'm a bit better nowadays," she answered, and it was true. She used to turn beet red and squirm the instant anyone mentioned anything to do with sex. Just overhearing the word 'blowjob' at the climbing gym could make her lose grip strength and fall off the wall. Now that she was working alongside a bunch of horny college dropouts, she heard worse than that hourly.

"Good. Well, this woman's body only makes this chemical when she orgasms, so a portion of our work here is getting her off and collecting her fluids. Then we distill it and study the chemical and its effects."

"Uh-huh," Sarah said, her ears and cheeks feeling awfully hot. In truth, she'd built up a resistance specifically to sexual talk that involved the male anatomy, and the female orgasm was still on her instantly-flustered list. Being a closeted lesbian probably factored into that. Probably.

"And that's where we need your help."

"Getting her off?!" she squawked, almost dropping her beer.

Michael smiled and shook his head. "No, studying the chemical. We need your skills, your expertise and industry experience. We've got some amazing people on board, but we're all way out of our depth on this part. I'm just a nutritionist, remember?"

Sarah opened her mouth, then closed it when she realized she had no idea what to say.

"Maybe I should just show you." He grabbed the pizza boxes off the table and stood up. "Come downstairs."

Sarah blinked. "Downstairs?"

* * *

A well disguised hatch in the bedroom floor led to a basement that was vastly larger than the apartment above. In fact, the space seemed to occupy nearly half of the footprint of the entire apartment building. The space was sprawling and open, and felt more like an industrial warehouse than the basement of a run-down apartment.

"Welcome to the Garden of Eden," Michael said proudly, as if the name was especially clever.

Sarah peered around the well-lit room, taking in all the machinery and lab equipment. It was better stocked than her old lab. "Uh, how'd you afford this?"

Michael cheerfully answered, "Crypto investment, with a little help from the chemical compound."

She frowned deeply. "You're selling it already?"

"What? No! We took a dose and used it to make smarter investments. Well, Gabriel did. She's our tech expert, and she already knew the cryptocurrency scene inside and out."

A voice, slightly tinny and electronic, cut in, "Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"You _aren't_ here, Gabe," Michael shot back as a wheeled device like a small Segway scooter rolled into view. A digital screen on top displayed a woman's face, smiling and punky, with dyed green hair and a half dozen piercings.

 _Ooh, she's cute,_ Sarah thought, then she shook her head. _No, she's going to be my coworker. I shouldn't let myself be attracted to her._

"Ooh, she's a cutie!" Gabriel said, her wheeled robot leaning in close to get a better look at Sarah. "And I think she's Eden's type. Good call, seeking her out."

"Hold up!" Sarah shouted, arms raised. "First of all, why is my appearance being discussed at all?" She glared at Michael. "I thought you needed my skills."

It was Gabriel who answered. "I only mentioned your looks because I already knew about your impressive skills and track record. You've been on our radar for a week now." The woman on the other side of the screen bowed her head and the simple robot tried to do the same, but that just angled the screen down and made it hard to see. "Sorry about that. I'll be more professional from now on."

"Okay… I have a new second question now. How did I get on your radar? I haven't seen Jona— err, Michael in years."

Michael said, "We can't exactly post public job offers, so we rely on networking to find people we can trust. I saw your name in a science journal a while back and remembered you from uni. Then last week, I finally heard about the Herald BioMed layoffs. I mentioned you to Gabriel, she discovered your new gig, and I ordered pizza from Angelo's during your shifts until you showed."

"Creepy, but okay. Third question. Why can't you post public offers? Why all the secrecy?" She waved a hand around at what she could only describe as an honest-to-God secret lair. "If you're worried about corporate espionage, this is overkill."

"That would be because of Shitlord," Michael explained. "More commonly known as Jeremiah Schitt."

"The billionaire tech investor? The guy who keeps trying to take credit for the entire state's tech boom?"

Gabriel rolled close. "He's also Eden's ex-boyfriend. An abusive, controlling, gaslighting piece of shit ex-boyfriend. We're hiding her from him."

"Eden's the woman whose body makes the chemical?" Sarah guessed. It slightly explained the whole 'Garden of Eden' name Michael had been so oddly proud of.

"Yep." Michael started down a makeshift hallway between pallets of empty glass jars, the kind used for canning fruit and vegetables. As he walked, he explained, "Shitlord knew about her special ability for nearly a year and never told her. He was secretly collecting her fluids and trying to reverse engineer the compound, all while using it to get rich."

"He made his investments while under the influence of the drug?"

"It's what I did too," Gabriel said, rolling along beside Sarah. "Now we own this whole building, through a few shell corporations, of course."

Sarah was more than a little skeptical. "Nobody's getting rich by investing while on shrooms. What's so special about your drug?"

Michael said, "As best as I can tell, it works on several levels. It removes conceptual inhibition, that little voice that says 'I can't do that' or 'this path's a dead end', it accelerates your thoughts—"

"Like speed?" Sarah interrupted. She knew a fair bit about illegal drugs, or at least how they functioned within the human body, thanks to med school.

"Better," Gabriel answered. "Non-addictive."

Michael resumed his explanation, "—And it releases pleasurable neurotransmitters in response to deep thinking and creativity, creating a positive feedback loop. While under its effects, people are quicker, more creative, more likely to think outside the box, able to comprehend and filter complex situations, and highly receptive to new information. Basically geniuses."

"So what's the catch? Other than the, uh, unusual method of production?"

Michael chuckled and elbowed Gabriel's robot, sending it tipping nearly 45 degrees before it righted itself automatically. "She's prude like you, Gabe."

When her screen stabilized, there was a look of displeasure on Gabriel's face. "I'm not prude, I'm private. And _you're_ a pervert."

Michael ignored the jab. "We can talk about the drug's drawbacks later. For now, you should meet the rest of the team. I'm sure they're starving by now."

* * *

One wall of the massive room featured several doors, spaced as close together as hotel rooms. The numbers on the doors served to strengthen the impression.

"Bedrooms for anyone staying the night," Michael explained. He continued right past them to a larger door at the end that wasn't labeled. He knocked twice and said, "Everyone decent in there?"

A feminine voice called back, "Just wrapped a solo session. Be right out."

A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman with dripping wet hair stepped out with her body wrapped in a single white towel. She had striking green eyes and a slender figure, and she wore a wide smile.

Sarah blushed and looked away. The woman was very much her type.

"You must be the new recruit," the woman said. "Welcome to the Guardians of Eden. I'm Eden."

Sarah glanced at Michael and back to Eden. "Wait, I thought this place was called the _Garden_ of Eden. And what's with that name anyway? Is it named after you?"

"My real name isn't Eden," the woman answered. "Just like their real names aren't Michael or Gabriel or Raphael."

 _Raphael?_ Sarah thought, _Who's that?_

Eden pointed at Michael. "This guy came up with the naming theme, so he can explain it."

Michael smiled down at Sarah. "Do you want it short and sweet, or long and hard?"

Gabriel groaned through her speaker. "Ugh, can't you say anything without making it lewd?"

Since it was sophomoric and masculine humor, it didn't actually bother Sarah that much. "From the top," she answered.

"Well, shortly after we met Eden and figured out what was going on with her body, we started calling the compound 'The Fruit of Knowledge' because of its mind-opening effects. The compound breaks down quickly in air, but it survives boiling temperatures, and Eden here already had a hobby of making fruit jam, so we started isolating it and bottling it with real fruit. That was when the Fruit of Knowledge name really stuck."

Michael stopped and raised a finger like a haughty college professor. "Additionally, while under the effects of the drug, your brain burns through energy like wildfire, so the sugar in the jam is a huge help. I personally recommend a heavy serving of carbohydrates before and after each—"

Gabriel cut in. "Stay on topic, Mike."

"Right, right." He pointed at Eden, who was still casually standing there in nothing but a towel. "Since she produces the Fruit of Knowledge, I started calling her Eden. Our home base is the Garden of Eden, and we protect her, so we're Guardians. The rest of us needed cover names too, so I proposed using names from biblical archangels. There's just Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael so far."

Eden added, "Raphael is out on a supply run at the moment, but we all live here at the Garden full time, except for Gabriel."

"I normally work remote for security reasons, but you'll see me at the Garden every couple days. Though I'll only be fit to talk for a few minutes. The rest, I'll be jamming."

"Jamming? Like playing music?" Sarah asked.

"Eating forbidden jam. Gotta stay on the cutting edge of the hacking world somehow. A few spoonfuls of that stuff and I drop into a trance at my keyboard. I come to a few hours later with breakthroughs on anything from encryption keys to quantum combinatorics to zero-day exploits."

That kind of technical talk went right over Sarah's head. "So what do you do for the Guardians?"

"Mostly cover their tracks and purge rumors from the net, which is far harder than you'd think. But my most recent project was to crack the DRM on some hentai game and seed the torrent to pirates."

Sarah understood a bit more of that. She had been exposed to that particular slice of 'culture' from her male coworkers at Angelo's. "Uh, _why?_ "

Gabriel grinned. "Eden's ex, aka Shitlord, is two things above all else: a terrible womanizer and a cheapskate. There's a series of awful porn games he's liked since before Eden met him, and he refuses to pay for porn even though he's filthy rich." She shrugged. "Dude's got a bassackwards sense of morality IMO. Anyways, my crack has a tiny backdoor in it that let me hack into his network. It also got me into a _lot_ of other people's machines, including a US congressman, but that's not worth getting tangled up in."

Mike wiggled expectantly until Sarah turned to him and asked, "And what do _you_ do here, other than name things?"

"I'm the team's nutritionist, so I make sure Eden gets a good diet that replaces all the nutrients her body uses to make the Fruit of Knowledge, and I make sure she stays healthy through the stressful amount of sex."

"Wait, what?" Sarah went still. _What even constitutes a 'stressful' amount of sex?_

Eden shrugged. "I aim for at least ten orgasms a day, with two days off per week. That makes enough jam for all our needs, and a bit extra for the future."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Eden got more sex in one day than Sarah had in the last four years combined.

Eden blushed and looked away. "I've always had a high sex drive, and it's the least I can do for humanity."

"For humanity…" Sarah mused. "You guys really believe this stuff is that big a deal?"

"The biggest," Eden said with a complete seriousness that clashed with her wet hair and skimpy towel covering. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep it out of the wrong hands."

"That's enough heavy talk for right now," Michael said, holding the pizza boxes aloft like a trophy. "Let's get Eden fed before she crashes. By the by, how many did you get tonight?"

Eden turned pink and looked away from Michael's gaze. "Six. So far."

As the trio of Eden, Michael, and Gabriel's robot started toward an open area with a table and chairs, Sarah lagged behind.

 _Eden's not getting dressed first? That towel barely covers her ass! And she's got gorgeous legs too…_ With those thoughts, Sarah felt a warmth building in her lower stomach, a hunger that had nothing to do with pizza.

Then, as if Eden had sensed Sarah's lustful gaze, she looked back over her shoulder and flashed a smile. And it wasn't an innocent one.

Sarah awkwardly smiled back and hurried after them. _Gabriel did say I was Eden's type…_

* * *

Less than an hour later, with some food in her belly and actual clothes on, Eden approached Sarah in a couch-filled area they called the breakroom. It was right next to Eden's 'den', the room where she got off and produced the Fruit of Knowledge.

_People say sex was like a drug, but they probably didn't mean it like that…_

"You doing alright, Sarah?" Eden asked as she sat down on the same couch, just a couple feet away. "I know this is a lot to take in." She crossed her legs and rested her palms on her bare thighs. She wore tiny blue shorts and a white tank top over a black sports bra that showed through the shirt's thin material and peeked out around the open shoulders and sides.

"Yeah. I think so. Seeing how friendly you all are, just hanging out and eating pizza with you… it really helped me understand this all better. You really care about each other, and this mission."

Eden nodded. "We're certainly dedicated. We have to be. This isn't just some job. It's our lives now."

"But you still have fun. I really miss that part of my last job: working on something bigger than myself without losing myself."

Eden smiled and recrossed her legs the other way. "We definitely still have fun. With protection of course."

Sarah felt heat in her cheeks. And somewhere else. _God she has amazing legs. And she knows it._

Eden leaned close and said in a quiet, soothing voice, "Please don't feel pressured or hurried, but I'm going back into the den in a minute here. You can tag along to see how the collection process works. And participate if you want."

Sarah said, "Yes, please," almost instantly, then giggled and hid her face in my hands. "Um, if that's okay. I'm really excited but also really nervous because I've never been with a woman before, but I've watched enough lesbian porn to—"

Eden put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you can just watch for now. In person is way better than porn."

Sarah peeked out between her fingers, directly at Eden's lovely, silky-smooth legs. And above that was another lovely sight. Sitting on the couch had pulled Eden's little athletic shorts down a couple inches, revealing a lean tummy and those amazing v-shaped lines that guided the eyes down, down toward…

_Oh, she must wax._

"I'm in. I'm so in."

* * *

Eden's den was remarkably like a high-class hotel room, complete with a large shower, king-size bed, and a leather couch. The lighting was all high-tech adjustable LEDs that were currently casting the room in a cool purple-blue hue. After a very brief tour, Eden grabbed an odd-looking and very thick towel from a pile by the bed and laid it out on the rightmost couch cushion.

"These towels catch and preserve the compound, at least for a little while. When I'm done, I just toss 'em in a modified washing machine that handles the rest."

Sarah felt a small wave of relief. She'd been worried that part of her job would be handling wet panties and other unmentionable things directly. The idea was sexy in the right context, but chemical analysis was not that context at all.

Eden casually removed her tank top, hesitated for a second, then removed her bra too. She was halfway through taking her shorts off, which had nothing beneath, when Sarah interrupted.

"And you're sure this is okay?"

Sarah was drinking in every inch of that body like a woman dying of thirst. In a way, she supposed she had been. She'd never had the nerve or emotional energy to come out of the closet to the few people she considered friends, and her family definitely wouldn't understand. She'd been keeping her needs to herself and her internet search history all this time.

Eden glanced up and smiled that not-so-innocent smile. "More than okay. When you do this as much as I do, spicing it up from time to time is critical." She finished taking off her shorts and stood up straight. As Sarah had surmised, Eden's body was completely smooth and soft, lithe and yet curvy. Beautiful.

"And I love feeling your eyes on me, so keep looking."

She sat on the couch sideways, so her back was against the right-side armrest and her heels rested on the center cushion. Then she spread her legs and waved Sarah over. "The view's best from the other seat." She winked and added, "Clothing optional."

This was all so much so fast, but that meant little against Sarah's bottled up desire that was trying to burst free. The beers, either two or three in total, certainly helped. She shed her Angelo's uniform in a flash, since it was the furthest thing from sexy, but she kept her bra and panties on. She could remove them later if the urge finally grew stronger than her own sense of modesty.

Sarah sat down opposite Eden, mimicking the other woman's pose while her heart hammered in her chest. Her breath was fast and ragged already, and it only escalated from there as Eden slid a finger down her tummy, along that lovely v-shape below her abs, and between her legs.

Eden was already wet, and that slender finger slipped inside so smoothly it made Sarah envious. Up and down, she parted her folds and spread her lovely wetness around. Then she added a second finger and spread herself wide.

"Oh damn. You weren't kidding about this being better than porn," Sarah muttered, practically panting with desire.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Eden pulled her left leg back against her chest and hooked her left arm under that thigh, giving her hand access to her sex from the side. Her other hand, fingers already slick, pulled back a little and settled on her pink hood. Her fingers rubbed it gently while her other hand played up and down along her wet slit.

 _God, she's lovely,_ Sarah thought frantically. Her eyes darted from Eden's legs to her pleasure-filled face to that frustratingly erotic view of her fingers at work. _I want her so bad. I want her to want me._

Sarah's right hand crept to her own belly, then slid down without conscious thought until she felt the band of her simple blue panties against the back of her knuckles. She chuckled at her body's lustful instincts, but didn't stop her fingers' downward journey.

When Eden slipped a pair of fingers inside herself, Sarah did the same. When Eden's fingers swirled around her clit, Sarah's legs quivered, as if she had felt it too. And when Eden sped up, building towards a crescendo, Sarah took action. She pulled her panties to the side, stretching the elastic back until the material was pinned under her butt and out of the way. Then she pushed her bra up and grabbed a breast, seeking her nipple and pinching it gently between thumb and finger.

This Sarah's favorite solo position, and she had a feeling that Eden was in her own favorite, judging by the way her hands worked together in perfect concert. Two fingers pistoned in and out while her other hand practically vibrated back and forth across her clit.

 _She's bi, so I wonder if she's imagining a man or a woman? Is she imagining me?_ Sarah blinked and looked down at herself, tits and crotch on display to a woman she had met just over an hour ago. _She doesn't need to imagine me. I'm right in front of her eyes. And she's in front of mine._

Galvanized by that thought, Sarah spread her legs wider and quickened her pace. This was the single most erotic experience of her life so far, and immesurably better than the couple times in college that she'd been with a man. If this was what being a lesbian was like, she wanted out of the closet immediately. She wanted to broadcast it, she wanted to sign up for dating apps, she wanted to dive headfirst into that pussy that was so tantalizingly close and drink deep.

But for now, she'd settle for an excellent and cathartic orgasm, a release of decades of self doubt and reluctance. As the pleasure flooded her mind, as her muscles quivered and her skin flushed the rosy pink of shy desire, Sarah felt like a new woman, yet more like herself than ever before. This was her true potential, her proper path. She was a lesbian, and she _loved it._

A lovely little moan caught Sarah's attention through the fog of ecstacy, and she opened her eyes to see Eden shaking like a leaf in a storm. Her thighs quivered and her toes were clenched tight and her fingers never stopped or even slowed. And goddamn, she was so wet. Her fingers and folds were positively coated in shiny slick liquid, the literal nectar of the gods. And it dribbled down along her cheeks until it disappeared into the soft towel.

Sarah tended to speak her mind, and right now, there were a few questions right at the forefront. "So that stuff would make me a genius?" she asked, already trying to imagine its flavor, the texture of it against her tongue. She'd tasted herself once or twice, but another woman was another matter entirely.

Eden had switched to a slower, playful rhythm, past orgasm but still enjoying herself. "With the right dose. _Never_ take too much. It's safest to wait for the jam so you get a predictable dose."

 _Damn. I want to drink it straight from the source._ Sarah caught her right hand as it was creeping toward her mouth, trying to act out a little of her current fantasy. _Fuck it,_ she thought as she licked her fingers clean, eyes fixed on Eden's pussy, not so much as blinking. She didn't want to miss _anything_.

Fingers clean, she returned them to her clit, rubbing gently through the hood. "And have you tried it? Your Fruit of Knowledge?"

Eden frowned. "About that. I was hoping you could help me with that. I seem to be immune to its effects."

Sarah's brain leapt on that problem like a pouncing tiger. Endorphins and hormones, such as those released by orgasm, were their own kind of mind-altering drug, and her mind was running clean and clear and hot. _Post-coital clarity, they call it_ , she thought. Then she dug through her med school knowledge, everything she learned at Herald BioMed, and anything else she could recall, searching for causes for a drug to fail on specific individuals.

There were dozens of possibilities, of course, including other drugs, diet, genetic incompatibility… But she couldn't begin to narrow them down.

_Damn. If only I had her nectar, her Fruit of Knowledge…_

The solution was obvious. "Um, can I have some of your finished jam? It might help me solve your problem."

Eden carefully wiped herself dry with the special towel, then leapt to her feet. "Absolutely! Want a quick shower first?"

Sarah licked her lips, still tasting a little of herself on them. "Together?"

Eden smiled that smile, the one that cut through Sarah's defenses like a knife. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Thanks for reading! Guardians of Eden is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for literal years, so it felt really good to get it started for real. Please let me know if you liked chapter 1!
> 
> This lewd chapter was funded by [my Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Natron77), and released there a month early. If you want to read my next lewd chapter right now _and_ vote for which lewd chapter I work on next (such as chapter 2 of Guardians of Eden), please consider joining at the $10 tier.


End file.
